


The Christmas Surprise

by Follow2thedark



Series: Christmas Surprises [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Awkwardness, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Party, M/M, Marine Corps, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark
Summary: Castiel Novak attends a law school buddies holiday party, he expected awkward conversation and good food but he wasn't expecting to get a date out of it.





	The Christmas Surprise

Castiel lifts the collar of his trench coat to stop the cold winter wind from hitting his neck. Leaning back into his old beat up Lincoln Continental he grabbed the store-bought apple pie he had decided to bring and headed up the icy walkway carefully, the snow and ice crunching under his black dress shoes. The New England cottage looked warm and inviting as he approached he could hear Christmas music, conversation, and laughter. Nervously he pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. 

Sam Winchester, his old law school buddy opened the door with a bright smile on his face. 

“Castiel! Come on in buddy, it’s so great that you could make it,” Sam says cheerily, opening the door wide for Castiel to come through. 

“It’s good to see you, Sam, how have you been,” Castiel asks. Before the other day running into Sam at the store he hadn’t seen the other man in years. Placing the pie down on the side table in the foyer Sam gives Castiel a tight hug, clapping him on the back. Pulling back Sam looks down at the shorter man and laughs at his strained expression. Castiel was never one for hugs and thought them mostly as awkward situations he’d rather avoid.

Sam tucks a piece of his own chocolate brown chin-length hair and tucks it behind his ear and smiles again before saying,

“Come meet everyone, dude,” walking out of the foyer and the rest of the house. Grabbing the pie again, Castiel follows Sam into what turns out to be the dining room. The walls are painted in a forest green which matched the cranberry Christmas decorations. The large table in the center of the room was covered with food, and Castiel found a spot for his pie and left it there before continuing into the living room.

The living room was filled with people that Castiel didn’t know but they all looked up at him happily. Castiel could feel his face heating with a blush from what seemed like everyone’s attention. Sam introduced him to many people Castiel knew he wouldn’t be able to remember until he introduced him to his wife, Charlie.

“Castiel, it’s so nice to meet you finally,” the small woman states happily. Her red hair bounced as she talked animatedly about the stories Sam had told her about him. She had a sweet smile and kind eyes and Castiel warmed to her instantly. Glancing at his friend, he caught him looking down at his wife with eyes that said he was beyond in love with this woman, and the thought made Castiel heart warm. Smiling to him sadly, he wished he had found someone who had looked at him like that.

“Babe is this everyone?” Sam asked touching Charlie on her elbow to get her attention from her conversation with a short man who Castiel thought was named Kevin.

“Everyone but Dean,” Charlie stated quietly, her head reaching up to touch Sam’s cheek gently as his face fell for just a second.

“He’d promised he’d come this year,” Sam says softly.

“And I always keep my promise, Sammy” a booming voice sounded from the doorway. Sam turned around quickly and walked to the man in the doorway that Castiel assumed was Dean. Sam embraced the other man in a tight hug and they both laughed happily at being reunited. Grabbing his shoulders, Sam holds the other man at a distance as if to get a better look at him. That’s when Castiel saw him. Dean was a handsome man, with tawny skin and a smattering of freckles across his nose. His smile reached to his eyes when he looked at Sam. And god those eyes. They were the prettiest hazel eyes he had ever seen, flecks of gold and brown showing off even at this distance. Castiel swallowed hard when he realized his mouth had gone dry at the sight of Dean. Whoever he was, Castiel knew he needed to find out.

Looking over to the short younger man named Kevin that Charlie had been talking to only moments ago Castiel asked, “Who’s that?” He couldn’t help the sound of wonder in his voice.  
Kevin glanced over to where Sam and Charlie were now talking to Dean, he replied, “That’s Sam’s older brother Dean, he’s been overseas for the last couple of years. Marines I think. He joined up when he was 18 and Sam hasn’t been able to see him much since then” Kevin looked up at Castiel curiously, who hadn’t seemed to take his eyes off Dean. With a smile in his voice, Kevin continued, “He’s single I think.”

That catches Castiel’s attention and he looks down at Kevin with shock. A blush creeping onto his cheeks again. Kevin smiles knowingly and winks before walking away to talk to a man, who seemed to have a lollipop in his mouth like a child. Castiel looks over at Dean again and notices the slight similarities the brothers have in common. Dean’s wide shoulders are covered with a dark t-shirt and dark green flannel that compliment his eyes well, his legs clad in a dark denim. Casual and comfortable. Castiel looks down at himself and notices that he never took off his tan trench coat. Embarrassment shoots through his body as he takes the door through the kitchen to take back to the front of the house to leave his coat on a hook.

Taking his coat off he places it on the last available hook and looks down at his own black slacks and dark blue cable knit sweater covering his lighter blue dress shirt underneath. He knew this color went well with his own blue eyes but still wondered if he was overdressed. Everyone else seemed to be dressed very casually, but Castiel felt comfortable in his slacks and sweater. Shrugging to himself he walked back through the swinging door to the kitchen and found Dean leaning into the fridge for a drink. Castiel stopped in his tracks and stood there as the door he just came through swung back at him unbeknownst to him, knocking into his back loudly. Dean yanked himself out of the fridge and looked back at Castiel in shock.

“Hi,” Castiel says lamely, kicking himself mentally at his own awkwardness. He rubs at the back of his head where the door caught him, mussing his black hair up.

“Are you okay,” is all Dean says noticing the pained expression on Castiel’s face, “do you want some ice?” he asks concerned. Castiel wishes at that moment that the floor would open and swallow him whole, and not for the first time that night his face heats with a blush. 

“No thank you,” Castiel says stiffly. Dean shrugs and goes back to rooting around the fridge and Castiel glances down at Dean’s bottom quickly before Dean pops back up holding two beers. He holds one out to Castiel and he reaches over the kitchen island to take it. Twisting off the cap he places it on the granite countertop and takes a small swig of his beer, looking anywhere but at Dean. But he can’t help a glance, and he finds Dean looking down his own bottle of beer, seeming to study Castiel’s face. Castiel looks away quickly but hears Dean chuckle lightly in his throat. The low rumble sending chills down Castiel’s spine despite the warmth of the house.

“What’s your name,” Dean asks, his deep voice like velvet across his body. Castiel is glad there is a something between them, as his member presses almost painfully against his slacks. Inwardly cursing his own body, he replies;

“Castiel,” his own voice dropping an octave. Castiel looks up at Dean through his lashes. Dean cocks his head to the side, frowning slightly at the odd name, but smirks before taking another swig of beer.

“So Cas, you went to school with Sammy,” he asks. Castiel’s heart skips a beat at the sudden nickname and nods gently. Before either man can say anything else Charlie comes into the kitchen to let them know everyone is about to get their food. 

They all head towards the dining room and stand in line with plates, waiting to fill them up. Dean is standing behind Castiel, so close that Castiel can feel the heat of him through his clothes. Dean’s hot breath is on his neck, sending wicked thoughts through Castiel’s mind. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath to calm himself before he embarrasses himself further. 

“So, did you bring anything good,” Dean asks jokingly, a smile in his voice. Turning his head to the side he replies with a smile of his own. 

“I brought a pie,” he says. Deans hands are on his shoulders as he squeezes them gently. His breath in his ear now, 

“I think I might love you,” Dean says laughing lightly. Cas chuckles awkwardly and leans slightly into Dean’s hands. “God, I love pie,” Dean says reverently. 

Taking a step forward, Castiel and Dean stand side by side as they fill their plates with food. Castiel reaches over for the spoon for the stuffing and finds his fingers sliding against Dean’s for just a second before Castiel quickly draws his hand away. His face heats with another blush as he glances up at Dean, who just smiles sweetly, grabs the spoon and puts a helping on each of their plates. Dean takes Castiel’s plate from him and walks towards the door leading to the living room, looking over his shoulder he says, “Grab us some forks and napkins, it’s chow time,” and walks swiftly into the other room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel picked at the food on his plate while he listens to the conversation around the room droning out the Christmas music. Dean had patted the end seat next to him when he had come in with their forks and napkins, so Castiel had sat next to him. Dean’s shoulder bumped into his own, bringing him back to the here and now.

“So, tell me something I don’t already know from Sammy,” Dean says, smiling at him sweetly. Castiel tilts his head curiously.

“Sam’s talked about me,” he asks.

“Yeah, he’s mentioned you in his letters. Of course, he never said how cute you are,” Dean says with a smirk on his face. Castiel’s eyes go wide for a second as he sees Dean’s eyes glancing at his lips. Without thinking, Castiel wets his lips watching as Dean’s pupils dilate. Castiel is met with his beautiful green eyes as Dean smiles shyly. Looking back down at his plate, Castiel smiles to himself as he feels Dean’s knee knock into his own playfully. 

After dinner, the conversation picks up again. Kevin and Charlie talk about some video game, while Sam and Dean catch up in front of the tree, the man with the lollipop tells Castiel about “the most delicious cake” he’s ever had. Castiel feigns interest as he steals glances in Dean’s direction. Castiel excuses himself from the conversation and heads back to the kitchen to get another drink, walking past the Christmas tree where Sam and Dean are talking.

Grabbing a glass, he fills it from the tap with water and turns away from the sink to find Dean standing in front of him.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Dean says with a wink. Castiel’s cheeks heat again as Dean takes a step forward and takes Castiel glass, taking his own sip.

“You’ve got the cutest blush, ya know that Cas,” Dean states.  
Before he can stop himself Castiel hears himself he hears his own voice say, “You’ve got beautiful eyes,”

“The better to see you with,” Dean winks before walking away with Castiel’s glass.

That was the last time they talked for the rest of the party. Castiel kept to himself, stewing over Dean’s every word and every quick glance he caught Dean giving him. Castiel wished he had the nerve to talk to Dean, wished he wasn’t so awkward. But it wasn’t until he was putting his trench coat back on, that he even talked to Dean. 

“You headed out, too,” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Cas says quietly.

“Headed back to a boyfriend,” Dean asked

“No boyfriend,” Cas says.

“That’s good,” Dean states. “It would be a problem when I take you out on a date” Dean winks. 

“What about you,” Cas asks, his face flaming again as they head out the door into the fresh snow.

Dean puffs his breath into his hands to warm them, “No boyfriend yet” he says. At that moment, Castiel looking into Dean’s green eyes, the snow gently falling into his light brown hair and catching on his eyelashes, Castiel gets the courage to do what he’s wanted to since the moment he saw Dean walk through the door. Taking that step forward Castiel leans in and presses his lips against Dean’s. Dean’s lips feel strong and soft all at the same time. Tilting his head to the side, Castiel’s hand come up to cup Dean’s cheek, holding him closer, as Dean’s hands go to Castiel’s hips and tugs him closer so their cores touching. Castiel moans against Dean’s lips as he feels Dean’s hard length against his own. Dean’s tongue swipes against Castiel’s bottom lip asking for entry. Opening his mouth for Dean, Castiel’s own tongue moves slowly against Dean’s, tasting whiskey and beer and cinnamon from the 3 slices of apple pie Dean had earlier. Dean smiles as he pulls away gently, their foreheads pressed together as the snow continues to fall. Dean kisses his lips gently before saying, “I’ve been waiting for you to do that all night.”

Cas chuckles gently before he kisses Dean one more time, chastely. Dean’s hands are on the small of his back, his own hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“So about that date,” Dean asks playfully.


End file.
